At larger slaughter houses, the cutting-up of carcasses is performed at different stations. At some stations the carcass or part thereof is supported hanging from the ceiling and the butcher works with a knife only. During cutting-up operations, especially when cutting-up heavy carcass parts such as legs, the butcher must pull away the meat piece he is cutting loose with his knife, from the carcass part by means of his free hand, in order to get access to the cut location with his knife. As the meat piece which is cut loose, may have a substantial weight, the butcher must also be prepared to support the weight thereof in order to avoid that it is torn loose from the carcass part at the end of the operation, resulting in meat damages for example. Thus, when the butcher is cutting loose rump steak pieces and thick flanks from a leg, he must exert substantial power with his free hand and arm in order to avoid meat damages. When the butcher is cutting through pelvis bone joints and removing a rib, he must hold his free hand close to the cut in order to separate the members during the cutting operation. As the environment of the slaughter house as well as the meat often has fairly low temperature, and the meat is slippery, it is appreciated that the butcher too often runs the risk of cutting himself, and that the slaughters work often is unacceptably heavy. Also at fine cutting-up of coarse-cut bone free meat pieces, the slaughther normally works with a knife only, the meat pieces being held by means of his one hand, and also in this case there is too big a risk for cutting himself.